


Une affaire spécifique de loup-garou

by Nelja



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette soirée était sublime, mais Lord Maccon est contrarié - c'est encore à Alexia de comprendre ce qui ne va pas, et elle prendra beaucoup d'intérêt à le remettre de bonne humeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une affaire spécifique de loup-garou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Spoilers sur la fin du tome 1, et c'est tout. Tout appartient à Gail Carriger.

Lady Maccon avait passé une excellente soirée. Elle ne se faisait pas encore tout à fait à la médisance des réceptions, même quand elle concernait sa famille, mais elle apprenait au moins à reconnaître les gens sympathiques aux sujets de conversation plus originaux - ce qui était un net progrès.

Aussi elle fut quelque peu désappointée quand, en rejoignant Lord Maccon peu avant la fin, il se révéla boudeur et désappointé.

Lady Maccon espéra qu'elle n'avait rien fait de ridicule, que personne n'aurait pensé à lui faire remarquer par égards pour le rang social de son mari ou par crainte pour son ombrelle.

"Vas-tu me dire enfin ce qui ne va pas ?" finit-elle par dire, quand ils furent seuls sur le chemin de leur chambre. Ses essais de réconfort et de communication non-verbale s'étaient révélés inutiles, voire frustrants pour elle.

"Et pourquoi ?" dit-il d'un ton grognon. "Tu aurais pu regarder ?"

Lady Maccon, au cours de la soirée, avait partagé avec son époux des recommandations sur les meilleurs petits fours, et aussi dansé une valse particulièrement intense, en partie à cause de l'angoisse de marcher sur les pieds de quelqu'un, mais surtout à cause de la main aventureuse de Conall sur le bas de son dos. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important.

"Tu n'es pas jaloux parce que j'ai parlé avec d'autres hommes ?" demanda-t-elle soudain. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que cela posait problème, surtout que les plus grands dangers pour sa vertu avaient été du côté féminin, récemment. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention que cela pose le moindre problème.

"Non." répondit Lord Maccon, d'un air moins furieux, presque misérable. "C'est le contraire."

Le contraire, pensa Alexia. Avant de réaliser. "Tu veux dire que _moi_ j'aurais dû être offensée parce que tu as parlé à des femmes ?"

Lord Maccon hocha la tête. Alexia réfléchit très vite. Non, son époux n'était certainement pas le genre à souhaiter qu'elle ait assez peu d'estime de soi pur s'inquiéter de la rivalité avec n'importe quelle présence féminine. Il s'agissait plus certainement d'une affaire spécifique de loup-garou que le professeur Lyall semblait ne jamais avoir fini d'expliquer.

"Il semblerait donc qu'en tant que femelle alpha..." dit-elle - même si elle avait toujours du mal à appliquer le terme à elle-même. "J'aurais dû être plus claire dans mes instincts de possession sous peine de t'offenser et de te faire croire que je ne tiens pas assez à toi ?" Comme tout ceci était irrationnel. On aurait pu croire à quelque chose qui faisait intervenir de la passion. Ou des loups-garous.

Lord Maccon hocha la tête, son visage toujours maussade. Lady Maccon eut soudain une idée un peu inconvenante, quoique très tentante, pour lui remonter le moral.

"Effectivement," dit-elle, "j'aurais sans doute dû intervenir plus tôt." Elle enleva son gant avec le visage le plus hautain qu'elle pouvait se composer sans rire, et en fouetta le visage de Lord Maccoon. Puis elle prit sa main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put.

La douleur ne devait pas être bien sensible, mais Lord Maccon, en bon loup-garou, y était si peu habitué qu'il ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil.

"Il est temps que tu te rappelles à qui tu appartiens." murmura Alexia à son oreille, se dressant sur la pointe de pieds pour ce faire. Lord Maccon hocha la tête encore, mais son humeur paraissait bien meilleure. Cela fonctionnait, pensa Lady Maccon avec satisfaction. Elle avait compris, elle n'avait pas eu besoin du professeur Lyall pour lui expliquer, cette fois. Vu ce qui, espérait-elle, se passerait ensuite, cela aurait été embarrassant.

Il la laissa le pousser sur le lit - étant donné sa masse musculaire, même avec ses pouvoirs annulés, cela demandait une certaine bonne volonté de sa part - et elle l'enjamba, veillant à ne pas accrocher sa masse de jupons dans les genoux du loup-garou.

"J'exige que tu me donnes les noms de toutes les jeunes filles avec qui tu as échangé ne serait-ce qu'un mot pendant la soirée !" dit-elle, entre autres pour qu'il ne se concentre pas sur ses tentatives malheureuses.

Il avait retenu leurs noms, et Lady Maccon n'arrivait pas à y trouver une bribe de vraie jalousie, parce que la passion et l'adoration qu'il montrait en énumérant sa liste était clairement dirigée seulement vers elle.

Enfin, elle finit par déplier de force les genoux de son époux, et, en rampant sur lui, eut la surprise de découvrir que, même à travers les dix couches de vêtements, elle pouvait sentir nettement son troisième appendice très entreprenant. Malgré la tentation, elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer, et appliqua sa bouche sur le cou de Lord Maccon, pour embrasser d'abord, puis pour sucer avec force. Ce faisant, elle dégrafa le col de sa chemise, puis l'ouvrit plus largement, pour laisser plus de terrain à ses attentions.

Bien sûr, le suçon disparaîtrait dès qu'elle cesserait de le toucher, ce qui le rendait inutile comme marque de possession, sachant qu'une femme se risquait rarement à séduire un homme marié pendant son congrès conjugal. Elle pensa à mentionner un collier de chien, mais c'était sans doute aller trop vite. Une autre fois peut-être.

Aussi, le torse viril et le frottement entre ses cuisses commençaient à lui rappeler qu'il était temps de s'occupe de ses propres besoins.

"Si jamais tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre faire cela..." dit-elle en faisant exactement ce qui la tentait - et qui était quelque peu agressif - à la chemise de Lord Maccoon. "Ou cela..." continua-t-elle en s'occupant de l'ouverture de son pantalon. "He bien, tu ne sauras jamais ce qui t'est arrivé." Personne ne le saurait jamais, espéra-t-elle, et l'intérêt lui coupait un peu l'imagination. "Et elle non plus, mais ce n'est même pas la peine de le mentionner.

Après ce discours, elle jeta un coup d'oeil qui était, quoique possessif, certainement rapide et distingué.

Les parties intimes de Lord Maccon furent examinées, trouvées en très bon ordre ; et Lady Maccon entreprit de réaffirmer ses droits de possession dessus de la façon la plus plaisante possible.


End file.
